Warriors Songfiction
by audaciousSalix
Summary: Just some songfics, mainly based around LeafXCrow, but others in there too. My first Songfics, please help and Review! Mostly Kplus, but rated T to be safe. !spoilers!
1. I remember yesterday Crowfeather

**A/N Set after Crowfeather walks away from Leafpool when she returns to her Clan after the badger attack. His thoughts. My first Songfic, here goes nothing: "Yesterday" by The Beatles.**

_Yesterday, _

I stared up at the rising sun. A day had past since Leafpool  
>had left love, left me for her Clan, for her Medicine<br>cat duties.

_All my troubles seemed so far away,  
>Now it looks as though they're here to stay, <em>

Pain. Loss. Even grief. I felt heavy with my troubles

_Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
><em>  
><em>Suddenly,<br>I'm not half the man I used to be, _

My limbs felt heavy as I lifted myself to my paws. Where  
>had my spirit gone?<p>

_There's a shadow hanging over me,  
>Oh, yesterday came suddenly. <em>

Why StarClan? Why do you hate me? You have taken my  
>love twice; Accepting Feathertail as your own, then guiding<br>Leafpool to follow your path.

_Why she  
>Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. <em>

I don't remember letting her go, or anything changing  
>between when she loved me and now.<p>

_I said,  
>Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.<em>

Why?

_Yesterday,  
>Love was such an easy game to play, <em>

How could I have fooled myself that this would work? It  
>felt so easy, so natural. I feel nothing now.<p>

_Now I need a place to hide away,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday.<em>

I'm hiding from love, closing away the world. I tried to live  
>there, it is not my path.<p>

_Why she  
>Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. <em>

Her purr still rings in my ear - We were so happy

_I said,  
>Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. <em>

I see her eyes, I feel her pelt, her smell is everywhere.

_Yesterday,  
>Love was such an easy game to play, <em>

No-one can save me now

_Now I need a place to hide away,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday. <em>

Goodbye, my love.

**A/N Review, please. I want to know how it was, please be honest, don't be afraid to be critical, it won't hurt my feelings, promise.**


	2. You are the reason Brambleclaw

**A/N Brambleclaw on his deathbed, speaking to the one he loves. I will not tell you who, as you probably know. "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<em>

I've walked paths that are near evil; Said words that I  
>wanted to be left un-said; I've hurt you, but I love you.<p>

_And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<br>I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

You are my life, reason to live, my everything. I'll never  
>be right for you, but my heart yearns for you.<p>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why i need you to hear<em>

Listen to me, I mean what I say. I watch you, every  
>moment of my life, watch you cry. I feel your pain, and<br>I want to take it all back.

_I've found a reason for me  
>to change who I used to be<br>a reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

Can we forget how it was; send me soft on my way?

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>and so I have to say before I go  
>that I just want you to know<em>

I was mean, I know, but I have heart. Forgive me,  
>because of our love.<p>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<br>_

You change me, you make me want to be that person,  
>the one that is always there for you. I will be gone, but<br>there, so just forgive me.

_I've found a reason to show  
>a side of me you didn't know<br>a reason for all that I do  
>and the reason is you<em>

Oh Squirrelflight, I love you

**A/N second update today. I'm so proud.  
>let's just say for the sake of this songfic that they never made up. Review; don't be afraid to be 'harsh'. Just be honest.<br>And if this gets a bit complicated, it's formatted so you can just read the 'story' and ignore the song lyrics. It works.**


End file.
